


Breakfast

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daybreakshipping, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, These two are ADORABLE OKAY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yusajin, they deserve all happiness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Jin got up way earlier than usual to make breakfast. Alas, his cooking skills are far from top-notch, so Yusaku has to bear with it.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is seriously underrated. Let's give it more love and attention~ ^_^

Kusanagi Jin got up very early today. He gently slipped out of a tight embrace, trying not to wake his beloved, and, dressing up, sneaked into the kitchen. The time was half past six, and Yusaku would usually wake up at eight. Young Kusanagi got up this early on purpose so that he could have plenty of time because he knew that the cooking process would not be easy for him. Jin never knew how to cook and he never bothered to learn it properly, but now he wanted to please his beloved. Yes, Yusaku deserved to rest longer because it was he who would always cook in the morning.

Moreso, Yusaku had worked on his report till almost 3 AM last night and he had a rather difficult day overall, so young Kusanagi was simply unable to ignore his exhaustion.

Jin put on an apron, rolled up his sleeves and, having opened the refrigerator, checked its contents, trying to decide what could be cooked for breakfast. A few minutes later he decided to make pancakes, scrambled eggs and some simple salad.

Sighing, Jin put out all necessary ingridients on the table and, looking at them, took a knife and began cutting vegetables.

_~~~_

Alarm clock had been persistently ringing for about ten minutes, but Yusaku did not react to it at all. He didn't want to wake up, but the echo of consciousness said that it was necessary to get up as today was an important day and he had hand in his report to the professor. Thus, Yusaku forced himself to rise. Looking at his watch, he realized that he did not have time to make a proper breakfast for himself which meant he would have to make a simple sandwich and some coffee. Yusaku did not immediately notice that Jin was not in bed, and this was rather surprising as younger Kusanagi would usually sleep almost until lunchtime. Brain simply refused to think, so Yusaku decided to ask Jin later about what in the world made him rise with the first rays of sun.

First, Yusaku went into the bathroom, and took a cool shower. Having finished all his necessary morning procedures, he came out and caught a noticeable smell of burning. It definitely took him aback. Chuckling, he headed towards the kitchen. The door was tightly closed, but he could still clearly hear a rumble, sometimes quiet cries. Having waited a little behind the door, untill all sounds died down, Yusaku opened it and went into the kitchen. What Yusaku saw there made him smile.

Jin was setting the table, humming something under his breath. On the stove that was turned off there was a griddle with burnt, steaming pancakes, which Kusanagi-junior had not yet had time to throw out. The room was quite smoke-filled and even opened windows along with balcony did not help much. All tabletops were stained, there was even a couple of broken eggs on one of them.

“Good morning,” Yusaku greeted his boyfriend quietly, holding back a huge smile.

Jin, very busy with setting the table, did not notice the appearance of his beloved and was startled when he heard his voice. He instantly bounced off the table, hiding his cut and burned hands behind his back. He smiled shyly, looking down.

“G-good morning," he mumbled. “I decided to make breakfast for you here,” he said, still staring at the floor. "Sit down, I'll pour you some coffee."

Jin rushed to a coffee machine as Yusaku smiled again and sat down at the table, at his favorite place near the window. He did not notice Jin's wounded hands immediately, they caught his attention only when young Kusanagi put a cup next to his plate. Yusaku rolled his eyes and instantly grabbed his hand, causing Jin to almost drop his mug.

“How did you manage...” he sighed softly at the sight of numerous band aids, then raised his emerald eyes to his beloved, looking at him with a certain reproach. “And why did you have to do all this...” Yusaku brought Jin's hand to his lips and gently kissed one of his fingers. "Hurts badly?"

“I wanted to make you happy... and make your morning a little easier,” Jin replied, embarrassed. “It doesn't hurt anymore, really," he smiled awkwardly.

Yusaku sighed softly and looked at his lover once more, releasing his hand. Jin quickly hid his hands behind his back again and looked down. And at this moment he looked so cute that even once terribly emotionless Yusaku was touched. He was very touched by such loving care. And it was unusual for him, because rarely had anyone previously shown this to him.

“B-bon appetit,” Jin said quietly, when Yusaku pulled a plate with omelette to himself.

Yusaku nodded his thanks and broke off a piece of white bread. He, digging a little in the omelette, plunged his fork into it and took a bite. The omelette was cold and very salty. Yusaku barely swallowed it and bit off the piece of bread, then took a big sip from his cup of coffee, drinking it greedily. Jin, clearly realizing that his beloved didn't like it, frowned and looked down, biting his lips.

"It's not tasty?" he asked quietly.

And Yusaku's heart sank when he heard Jin's quiet, timid voice. It was not fair and even cruel to say that it was not tasty because he had worked here since the early morning, but it was also not particularly correct to lie. But, damn it, Yusaku was simply unable to tell the truth, knowing the effort it cost his boyfriend.

“Delicious,” he answered as seriously as possible.

A certain ray of hope appeared in Jin's eyes, but then immediately faded away. He knew perfectly well that Yusaku was lying. A year of living together taught him all his behavioural patterns.

“You're lying,” young Kusanagi chuckled softly, looking at him with a smile.

“You just got it a little over-salted,” Yusaku replied, even if the word “a little” was a blatant exaggeration here. "I will eat."

“Don't poison yourself,” Jin tittered and tried to pick up the plate, but Yusaku did not allow it, snatching it away from his lover's grasp.

"No,” he answered firmly. “You tried so hard, and I enjoy it,” he stretched out his hand and ruffled Jin's fluffy hair. “Thank you."

Jin simply melted away from these words, and even the smile that Yusaku gave him was so unrealistically beautiful that he couldn't help but feel blissful fluttering in his chest.

“Dummy," he mumbled, smiling shyly.

Yusaku just smiled softly and slowly began to eat the omelette. Pieces closer to the end were hardly edible anymore, but Yusaku still kept on stubbornly eating. Jin tried to pick up the plate and throw out his failure of a breakfast, but his lover did not allow it. Having finished everything, Yusaku drank a glass of water, carefully handed to him by his younger Kusanagi. Sighing softly, he looked at the stack of pancakes and, holding out his hand, took one, ignoring Jin's quiet “maybe don't?”. Having dipped the pancake in jam, Yusaku bit off a piece and smiled, looking at his boyfriend.

“The pancakes are truly delicious,” he said, quite seriously, as soon as he chewed.

Not believing his beloved right away, Jin took one and tasted it himself. His joy knew no boundaries. At least _something_  he cooked turned out more or less good. He was ready to shower Yusaku with kisses from an overabundance of joy, but he managed to refrain and sat down beside him on a chair and tried salad before giving it to him. It also turned out rather good, except that vegetables were chopped too coarsely.

The breakfast was eaten up by both guys in just ten minutes. Having collected the dishes, Jin put them in the sink and began to wash. Yusaku, in the meantime, was finishing his coffee. Having finished, he got up and slowly walked over to his boyfriend, hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

“We are spending next weekend cooking together,” Yusaku chuckled. "I will teach you everything."

"Aren't you afraid that I will poison you?" Jin asked, putting aside the last cup and turning off the water.

“A little,” hesitating only a bit, Yusaku replied, laughing. "We can always call your big brother to help us out."

Jin sulked with feigned insult and then giggled again.

“No, thanks. I'm looking forward to _your_ cooking lessons, Fujiki-san."

Laughter along with pure happiness surged from the very bottom of their hearts as they playfully pecked each other's lips in the morning light.


End file.
